John Herbert
John Herbert é um pedohebephile idosos que vive em Spooner Street, com seu velho, cão aleijado, Jesse. Ele tem uma voz muito suave, efeminado estridente e com uma ligeira lisp apito. Ele é muitas vezes visto vestindo uma túnica azul claro e chinelos e usa um zimmer-frame walker para se locomover. Ele é um veterano aposentado Exército dos Estados Unidos. Ele se fixa em Chris em "To Love and Die em Dixie" quando Chris pegou uma rota de papel e desenvolveu uma obsessão doentia com ele. Quando a família voltou do Sul, deixou 113 mensagens perguntando o que tinha acontecido com o menino de papel. Herbert freqüentemente parece fazer comentários inadequados, sexualmente tingidas para adolescentes. É revelado mais tarde que ele é o mais velho membro da sociedade secreta Skull and Bones. Ele é mostrado para ser católico romano e vai para a mesma igreja que os Griffins em "Boys Do Cry". Origens Originalmente indicado no comentário do DVD, ele estava indo para ser um motorista assustador de um ônibus escolar que Chris estava com medo de chegar perto. Herbert tem uma voz alta e fala com um apito. De acordo com Seth MacFarlane, Herbert foi criado quandoMike Henry iria usar sua voz para repreender os escritores quando eles tiveram dificuldades para chegar com novas idéias para episódios. Ele admitiu que isso o fez rir cada vez e decidiu adaptar-o como um personagem.Mike Henry também disse que a inspiração era um idoso que costumava trabalhar com ele em um supermercado. Serviço Militar Herbert é um veterano aposentado Exército dos Estados Unidos. Ele é visto em "Padre de Familia" no festival do dia de veterano em Quahog Park em seu uniforme de gala cantando a música "Deus abençoe os EUA". Em"Guy alemão", é revelado que ele serviu no Corpo Aéreo do Exército durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, mas foi capturado pelos alemães e enviado para um campo de concentração, porque ele foi acreditado para ser gay e foi dado o trabalho duro por Franz Gutentag . Notas Em "To Love e Morrer em Dixie", Chris está entregando jornais para sua casa, e ele tenta persuadir Chris para entrar. No final, ele deixa 113 mensagens no telefone, e eles são todos sobre Chris. Em "A partir Method to Madness", ele vê Jeff Campbell, um nudista adolescente, e diz: "moly Santo, ele deve ser meu aniversário!" No álbum "Family Guy: Live in Vegas", ele canta a canção da Broadway "Um Menino" de Bye Bye ''Birdie, e é cantada por um personagem feminino sobre seu namorado. Em ''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story ele é ouvido durante a pedir intervalo, "Chris você tem uma cena do chuveiro Ou eu tenho que manter sonhando?" em "North by North Quahog" ele se disfarça como um aluno da oitava série e pede dois rapazes para dançar.Brian aponta que ele é "um feio aluno da oitava série". "Quando eles estão cantando a canção depois de Pedro é testado e encontrado para ser retardado no corte DVD de" Petarded ", você pode vê-lo dançar para o final. Quando Chris tira a camisa no banheiro em "Brian the Bachelor", ele sobe uma escada e espiões em cima dele, imitando uma cena na casa animal do Lampoon ''nacional. Em "The Perfect Castaway", ele pergunta Brian para um caminhão de sorvete com que para atrair as crianças, que mais tarde iria aparecer em "And Then There Were Menos". Em "O corte do pai de Stewie", Chris quebra sua janela com uma bola de beisebol, e Lois decide pagar para a janela quebrada de subsídio de Chris. Por sugestão de Herbert, Peter faz Chris fazer as tarefas para Herbert.Mais tarde, ele leva Chris sair para jantar. Nesse ponto, ele fantasia sobre a vida com Chris. Em sua família fantasia, ele e Chris têm dois filhos, um menino que se assemelha a Chris, e uma menina que se assemelha Herbert. Na última cena do episódio, ele liga a TV para um anúncio da Little League World Series. Ele se anima e responde: "Jackpot" em "Petergeist" ele salva Chris de ser comido por uma árvore mal gigante.Quando Chris perde a sua rota de papel devido a Superstore EUA em "Inferno Comes to Quahog", Herbert leva um tiro por o caminhão que está lançando jornais. Ele coloca lá gemendo de dor junto com Jesse, então começa a desmaiar ronco com o assobio de costume. Depois de Lois e Peter chegou até parar de Chris ensaiando em voz alta na garagem em "Saving PrivateBrian", ele fica com raiva deles e deixa a demorar-se no parque. Para chegar ao parque, ele pula em uma motocicleta conduzida por Herbert. Em "Whistle Enquanto sua esposa funciona", ele envia o seu cão Jesse para uma caminhada, e que o cão tenta comer dedo de Peter, que anteriormente era arrancada. Em "Prick Up Your Ears" ele está alinhado a tremer Stewie depois que ele é abalada por Chris e Brian. Mais tarde no episódio, Stewie rouba sua dentadura durante a noite, enquanto ele está dormindo e sonhando com Fred Savage. Sem polícia em Quahog em "Barely Legal", Pedro afirma que ele tinha contratado alguns meninos desabrigados para carteirista velhos, pessoas ricas. Quando eles começam a embaralhar através de bolsas e roupas de Herbert ele tem prazer. Herbert pode ser visto na linha na venda de garagem da Griffin em "Road to Rupert". Aproximando Chris, Herbert pergunta se ele está vendendo qualquer roupa de verão. Chris, então, diz Herbert que tudo o que ele encaixe nessa descrição é um par de shorts, a que Herbert responde "Sweet Jesus!". Depois de Stewie leva Chris over 'rota de papel em "Movin' Out (Canção de Brian)", Herbert notado o novo menino de papel em que Stewie diz a ele para irritar e Herbert toma isso como um desafio. Herbert fez uma aparição no "Play It Again, Brian", em que Peter e Lois contratá-lo para tomar conta das crianças Griffin porque ele "assistiu" várias crianças. Enquanto isso, ele faz várias tentativas de seduzir Chris, em um ponto tentando chegar Chris para banhá-lo; Meg faz isso em vez disso, e Herbert exclama: "Ratos!".Mais tarde, ele lê ''Pedro eo Lobo para Chris como uma história de ninar, mudando a moral para atender seus próprios meios, e Chris Herbert pergunta se ele é um pedófilo ... a reação a isso não é visto. Durante os créditos finais, ele é mostrado dormir no pé da cama de Chris, onde as Macaco mau tentativas, mas não ameaçá-lo. Em "Gay Família", ele confundiu um jockey para uma criança; e "420", ele tenta armadilha crianças em uma rede de borboleta. Em "Road to the Multiverse", ele apareceu no universo da Disney parodiando a Rainha Má de Branca de''Neve. Em "Hannah Banana," Herbert foge para o quarto de Chris à noite para pintar o seu retrato; este é mostrado em uma reprodução de fast-forward de um vídeo de vigilância criada para provar ou refutar a existência do macaco mau. Em "Big Man on Hippocampus", Chris acredita que ele é invisível, correndo pela rua nu como Herbert vê-lo fora da tela. Herbert também apareceu em "Dial Meg for Murder", quando ele estava comprando picolés, roofies e um martelo na Farmácia de Mort. Em "Abril em Quahog" o mundo estava indo para um fim. Ele disse para Chris "Meu tempo de espera está quase no fim" vestindo apenas roupas íntimas. Herbert ouviu uma piada suja em "The Source Splendid". Em "And Then There Were Menos", ele aparece em seu terno formal dirigindo seu caminhão de sorvete ambos os retornos de chamada para episódios anteriores. Quando eles encontram a lavanderia, Herbert diz: "Minha é menor", depois de Stewie diz: "Meu quarto secreto é maior". Ele revela que James Woods uma vez substituiu sua medicação com metanfetamina. Herbert tem uma batalha épica com o seu algoz nazista como um prisioneiro de guerra em "Guy alemão" depois de tentar, sem sucesso, para avisar Chris sobre ele. O animatic DVD extra-oficialmente dá Herbert o primeiro nome de "John". Herbert olha em choque quando Chris engole cachorros-quentes em "Killer Queen". Ernie A Galinha gigante toma sorvete caminhão de Herbert com a intenção de correr para baixo Pedro em"assuntos internos". Na versão não censurada de "Brincadeira de Brian", Herbert chega à Quahog Playhouse em uma carruagem puxada por uma equipe de meninos. O primeiro nome de Herbert é revelado oficialmente como "John" no "Dia dos Namorados em Quahog".Herbert também ajuda sua sobrinha-neta marcar um encontro com Chris. Herbert persegue Chris andando em círculos em sua bicicleta durante o ''King of the Hill abertura para "Bigfat". Herbert se esconde nas sombras da sala de Chris em "Grimm Job".